


Welcome home

by hi_hello_haveaniceday



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Lily gives gifts, M/M, Sykkuno kills Toast, crewmate corpse, how do i use this, impostor sykkuno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28666056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hi_hello_haveaniceday/pseuds/hi_hello_haveaniceday
Summary: Sykkuno watched him burn, satisfaction glinting in his eyes.Maybe killing wasn't so bad after all.Where Sykkuno hates killing, but maybe it has some exceptions. Especially if they kill someone you love.
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 190





	Welcome home

**Author's Note:**

> The world is loosely based on Okay_Boomer's fic called More than an Alibi! Go check them out ^_^
> 
> Tw: blood, slight gore

_Drip, drip_

Blood splatters from the ground.

A cyan space suit falls on the metal floor, a thud sounding. Well, half of the cyan spacesuit. The now dead body of Toast, his best friend, laid there, dull and lifeless.

He had no choice, it was either kill or be killed.

And he hated it.

He hated the metallic scent of blood that hit his nostrils, the pleads for mercy of the terrified humans, the praise and fear he gets from the people back in his hometown.

He loathed it.

The only thing that kept him sane was his human, Corpse. 

Oh, so sweet Corpse. His best friend, his everything.

Even though he despised killing, he had to kill faster so that he could finally get to see Corpse again.

Lily, another crewmate, offered him to take her guitar. When he asked why, she just shrugged and told him that she already had a guitar, and was planning to give it to him anyway as a gift after this whole thing was over. 

He supposed it was a good gift for Corpse, since he did like making songs, but he wasn't sure if he should take it and kept asking Lily if she was sure even though she kept saying she was sure.

(He accepted her gift hesitantly.)

Another two kills were made, and the crew made a decision to throw Hafu out the airlock.

He kind of pitied them.

Poor crewmates.

Killing the last person, he contacted his boss, sending him a call that his mission was finished.

Welcomed by the cold atmosphere and the hot lava pools of Polus, he instantly searched for his human, his Corpse.

He called the said person the second he entered his comfy house but to his surprise, no one answered.

He figured that he was probably asleep. Yeah, Corpse was asleep, so when I would open his bedroom door I would see him there, peacefully sleeping.

Except he wasn't.

He would admit that he was getting kind of worried now. Maybe Corpse has his headphones on and couldn't hear him?

He searched every room in his house. Nothing. No sign of the younger male.

Maybe he went outside to go talk with 5up? 

He visited Yeti's house and asked him where Corpse was. Yeti, who looked awfully like he was crying, answered his question which he wished he didn't.

**"Didn't you hear? Ludwig killed all of the humans here, just this morning."**

The guitar he held, the one he protected as if it was his life so it wouldn't get damaged, the one which was supposed to be for Corpse, collided with the cold floor, pieces of wood breaking. 

Corpse got killed?

He wanted to believe that his friend was joking, but when he turned to look at Yeti, the look on his face was genuine.

Corpse is dead.

Trembling, a hand reached to his shoulder.

**"Yeti, Sykkuno, you guys have a mission. The boss wants to see you two."**

It was Ludwig.

He stilled.

**"Be there at—"**

The lime impostor halted midway. He was interrupted by a knife stuck in his heart, black blood oozing.

Sykkuno took back his knife, the heavy liquid staining it.

_Drip, drip_

Suddenly, Sykkuno didn't care about killing.

Yeti, standing there, was left speechless.

Ludwig took several steps back while clutching the wound, horrified at him. He ended up crashing onto the broken guitar and fell in the lava pit beside it.

Sykkuno watched him burn, satisfaction glinting in his eyes. 

Maybe killing wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
